


To Be A Family

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demons, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mates, Minor Sebastian Michaelis, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Sexual Tension, minor ciel phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: What would life be like having a family with Claude?





	1. To Be A Family: Prolouge/Chapter 1

The day was warm, the birds were singing happily, and it was peaceful.

**_~CRASH!~_ **

Well, almost peaceful.

Sighing, you placed your rag down, walking away from the window you were cleaning to see what the commotion was about.

Along the way, you felt and heard someone walking beside you, so you looked.

It was your husband/mate, Claude Faustus, a spider demon.

He too looked at you briefly, eyes flitting to back in front of him.

The pair of you made it to the kitchen, where the noise originated from, poking your heads in the doorway.

A large amount of plates laid broken on the floor.

Beside them was a shocked 15-year old boy in the midst of picking up the glass, freezing like a deer caught in front of a speeding carriage as he caught the sight of you and Claude, possessing (H/C) hair and golden eyes behind thin-wire glasses.

This was your son, Roderich Luka Faustus.

He resembled Claude in many ways appearance-wise aside from the hair color, but his personality was a mixture between yours' and your husband's.

"Roderich Luka Faustus, what have you done?", Claude asked monotonously, but your son knew he was in trouble when his full name was used.

Surely enough, he gulped, chuckling nervously as he put the pieces down, standing up.

His father was not amused.

"W-Well, the master wanted me to make him his lunch. When I was reaching for a plate, they just...fell.", he explained, cowering under his father's powerful gaze.

"Why didn't you come retrieve me or your mother?", Claude questioned, letting frustration seep into his voice.

Roderich looked down.

"He told me to do it myself, to stop relying on the both of you so much.", he confessed, hunching his shoulders up.

Your lover sighed, pushing his glasses back to their original station.

"Help him clean this up at once. I'll go talk to his Highness.", he drawled, turning around and stalking off.

You grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the broken glass, telling your son to stand off to the side.

"I can't do anything right.", Roderich sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in defeat, being mindful of his glasses.

You finished cleaning the mess, which was expected of a demoness.

"Now, now, don't get discouraged. It's normal for mistakes to happen.", you tutted, messing with your son's (H/C) locks.

He pushed your hand away, growling in annoyance.

"You and Father never make mistakes.", the boy huffed, looking to the side.

"It's because you are half-human.", you told him softly, not wanting to remember the terrible event that had happened.

You used to be human, once.

There were complications when birthing your husband's cub, so Claude took it upon himself to turn you as soon as Roderich was born into the world, as he did not want to lose you.

"Stop reminding me.", he growled again, crossing his arms.

"Don't growl at your mother, young man.", Claude's voice rang out commandingly, startling the young half-breed.

"Father, y-you came back quick!", he was panicking now.

Your husband stared at Roderich, not entirely happy with his son's attitude.

"The master has left it to your mother and I to make his lunch. I want you to go to your room and stay there until I say so. Hannah will check on you hourly. Now go, and think about what you've done.", his father ordered, leaving _no_ room for discussion.

The teen opened his mouth to protest, but his father's sharp glare caused him to close it immediately, head hanging low as he obeyed, leaving the kitchen.

"I'll never understand where that boy gets his attitude.", Claude sighed, watching Roderich walk away.

You giggled.

"Oh, I'm more than sure of who is the cause for that. After all, children do tend to take after their father more, do they not?", you teased, blinking flirtatiously with a cheeky smile.

Claude scoffed, turning his back to you as he began to create the Earl Trancy's lunch, causing you to giggle again.

He most certainly did gain the attitude from his father.

"Come here and help me, please.", the male demon huffed, making you smile as you stood beside him, helping him even if he didn't really need it.

The two of you worked in blissful silence, enjoying each others' company.

Your hands occasionally brushed one another, whether on purpose or on accident was only known by the pair of you.

"Do you remember the last time we laid together?", his voice broke through the peace.

"What do you mean? We lay in bed every night.", you asked in confusion, looking towards your mate with an eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean. Lay as in intimacy.", Claude told you softly, making you blush lightly.

"O-Oh...I-", he cut you off.

"It was the night before we found out you were expecting Roderich.", he bluntly put it, causing you to stare up at him in shock.

Fifteen years since the last time he had gotten to touch you in _that_ way?

Did time really pass that quickly?

"What brought this on?", you questioned him.

Claude sighed.

"I may be a demon, but I'm still a man. My needs are high, and I've been craving something sweet.", he confessed, causing you to tilt your head.

"Something sweet?", you inquired, watching as he slowly nodded, staring at you.

"You.", was all he said.

You blushed brighter, looking away shyly.

You may have been transformed into a somewhat proud creature, but your human tendencies and behaviors stayed and being around Claude, alone, made your now cold black heart flutter with anticipation.

"Y-You'll have to wait. The master needs his lunch.", you replied meekly, as he made you feel wholly human again.

He nodded, turning back to the food that had miraculously not burned.

Placing it on a plate and placing the plate on a tray with the tea you had created, he picked it up, walking towards the door but not without a few parting words.

"I want you to wait for me in our room. I'll promptly join you once I am dismissed from his study.", he told you, exiting the kitchen, with you watching as he left.

**_You would be there, eagerly waiting for your lover's embrace._ **


	2. To Be A Family: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the feels.

Roderich was in his room, laying down on his bed, his arms behind his head as he glared at the ceiling.

Stupid father, ordering him to his room.

All he did was get a little moody and if it was about the plates, he should blame that damn brat of a master, he was the one that ordered him to get the damn things down!

He felt his blood heat up and he didn't need to see his reflection to know his eyes were glowing.

It wasn't as if he asked his father to be his flesh and blood, that was his own choice!

If he didn't want him, he shouldn't have fucked his mom without protection!

Sometimes Roderich hated his father with how he treated him, he didn't do anything wrong!

He had been stuck in here for three hours, and true to Claude's word, Hannah had been checking on him.

The (H/C)-haired teen sighed in anger, turning to face the window, his back to the door.

A knock sounded at his door.

It couldn't be Hannah, she was just here 10 minutes ago!

Suddenly a familiar stench filled his nose, causing his eyes to ignite again.

_**Claude.** _

"Go away.", Roderich snarled, not wanting to face his father right now.

"Roderich.", the deep voice sighed.

"I said, 'go away'. I don't want to see you.", Roderich growled out, crossing his arms as he continued to stare out the window.

He heard the doorknob jiggle, causing him to smirk.

It was locked, dumbass.

"Open this door immediately.", he heard his father hiss, the jiggling becoming fiercer.

"Leave me be, _**Father**_.", Roderich snapped, spitting out the word as if it were poison.

The older, full-blooded demon began to bang on the door.

"Let me in **NOW** , young man.", he ordered, the banging shaking the door with each hit.

"Let me think.", the younger male said, pretending to think it over, "No."

"Roderich Luka Faustus, open the door or I will break it down!"

He could sense his father demoning, the black aura seeping through the cracks.

The golden-eyed boy growled out a sigh, using his demonic abilities to unlock the door without moving.

The attempts to break in stopped, the aura receding.

The door opened slowly, and he could hear his father's heavy breathing as the more experienced male tried calming down.

"What is your problem?", Claude huffed, closing the door and approaching the bed.

"You.", was all his son said.

His father sighed, and the angsty half-demon felt the end of the bed dip as Claude sat down, facing his son.

The male reached out a gloved hand to comfort his son, retracting it when a snarl rumbled through the younger's body.

"Do **_NOT_** touch me.", he demanded, scooting away from the ravenette as much as he could.

His father was silent.

If Roderich was facing him, he would have seen the hurt expression on Claude's usually impassive face.

"Why are you so angry?", he asked softly, trying to keep his composure.

"All you do is berate me. I didn't do anything wrong, yet you sent me up here anyway. Sometimes I think you hate me.", the (H/C)-haired male replied in an equally soft voice, feeling tears of frustration pool in his eyes.

"I don't hate you."

Roderich scoffed.

"Well, you sure do have a funny way of showing it, **_Father_**.", he hissed out, refusing to show any weakness.

"I don't. Believe me, I could never hate you."

"Even for almost _killing_ Mother?", he growled, the tears slipping down his face.

Claude was quiet.

He scoffed again.

"Thought so. I've seen the way you look at me. With such anger and contempt. I was just a **_baby_** , I couldn't have done something like that on purpose. If anything, it's your fault. If you had been more careful, that wouldn't have happened. So if you want to blame someone, blame yourself."

Since his back was turned, his didn't see the tears flowing down Claude's face, no emotion shone on his face, but rather in his eyes.

Sorrow, anger and anguish.

"It's not hate for you."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"It's hate for myself. I don't want to lose either of you, but my instincts can't overlook the fact that your mother almost died. I hate myself, not you. It **_was_** my fault. I should have been cautious. I _**knew**_ the dangers of laying with a human woman, but I didn't _**care**_. I went ahead and mated with her anyways, not thinking correctly. The anger and contempt is for **_me_** , not you. It just seems like it because I look in your general direction, wondering what would have happened if I lost you, your mother or both of you. A demon typically only has **_one_** mate, as it's usually hard to find another that's compatible with them. I sent you to your room because I was upset that you were almost **_hurt_**. I was so _infuriated_ that I _**yelled**_ at his Highness. I didn't want to lose you, not then, not now, not **_ever_**. I don't deserve your mother or you. I'm actually surprised she didn't **_leave_ **me when she found out what I was. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if we had _never_ crossed each others path. She would still be **_human_** and be married to a **_human_** man, with **_human_** cubs. She wouldn't have been at such a high risk. So no, Roderich, I don't hate you, but I understand that you hate me. Go ahead and hate me, I deserve it. But I'll **_never_** hate you."

With that, Claude got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Roderich sat up, looking at the door with wide eyes, his tears now those of sadness and regret.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he sobbed.

\--------

Claude stood on the other side of the door, listening to his heir's heartbreaking sobs, his own tears still streaming.

If anyone walked past, they would be freaked out, seeing him crying with a straight face.

Today had been going well for him until now.

He managed to keep his son okay, he managed to get Alois to back off on the young half-breed and he finally got to lay with you again.

But now it had been darkened.

Sighing, he wiped his eyes, walking away from the door.

He needed to go see you.

_**Now.** _


End file.
